


Only Three Reasons

by xfirefly9x



Category: House MD
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/pseuds/xfirefly9x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There are plenty of reasons, House.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Three Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** xyamountofwords @ lj: #022 Let the world turn without you tonight.

“House! No! I’ve got to get back to Rachel. This – this is insane. Leave the patient alone and find someone else to screw with.” She falls silent for a moment a she shuffles through her bag to check everything she needs is inside. “I hear Wilson is free, for example.”

“Wilson is boring.”

“I’m sure he would love your company,” she shoots back without even looking at him.

“Let the world turn without you tonight.”

She does look at him then and pierces him with an impatient look. Grabbing her bag, she hooks it over her shoulder. “We both know I can’t do that. And maybe I don’t want to do that. I won’t let my responsibilities slip just so you can have fun.”

“Why not?”

Sighing, she lifts her free hand and threads her fingers through her hair. “Rachel. The hospital. Me. There are plenty of reasons, House.”

“Three.”

“What?”

“That was only three reasons you gave me.”

She shakes her head slightly in irritation and heads for the door. She pauses before she leaves him there. “Maybe to me, that is enough.”

 _fin._


End file.
